Quest : Blue Cavern
Summary on the wall in the Blue Cavern.]]When starting this quest, it is advised to have a Treasure Map, on the right is the image of whereabouts the Blue Cavern lies, just off the shore of the Desert Island. After you have clicked on the hidden area, you are inside a room with the symbol of the Globbit and letters of the Zethac. Below the strange stone is a box where you type in a password. After you have typed the password in and it has been accepted, you are granted access to The Globbit Temple, where you can collect a Gloseed every month. You also earn the Globbit Avatar. Walkthrough Step One : Finding the cavern To find the cavern you need to first use a treasure map. Each treasure map shows a different location in the sea, such as the Sea Cave, Grave of Ships or Blue Cavern. You will need to try multiple maps until you get the right one. When you do you can enter the Blue Cavern till you log off. Step Two : Entry When you reach the cavern you will find your way blocked by a stone door with a symbol and a line of Zethac on it. The Zethac must be deciphered, and a password entered, to open the door. There are about 16 different passwords (more have been added over time), and the phrase will be different for each user. The code is based on a grid, you must have both the grid and the passphrase to decipher the password. The password that you get out of the Zethac will look like 5 letter words that are scrambled up. You need to put them into groups of 4 letters, might have one extra left out but you won't need it. The grid is provided by the Wizard. If you visit him in the forest you will see a broken tablet with the same symbol on the ground beside it. Click on the tablet and he will show you the reverse, which has a Zethac instruction around the outside and a grid in the middle. The grid is 4 rows by 6 columns, and traces of words can be found around the grid. These are the keys, BLUE down the side and CAVERN along the top. The code phrase on the door has been scrambled using this grid. First the letters are written down row by row using the letters of BLUE to determine the order of lines (so first the B line, then the E line, then L, then U), and then read out again in columns using the letters of CAVERN to determine the order (so first the A column, then the C and so on). To decode, reverse this order. Start writing the phrase into the grid in columns, starting with the A column, then the C and so on. Then read it out again in rows, starting with the B row, then the E row and so on. This gives you a complete phrase that gives you the code word. Type the word into the box to open the door. Decode: Example At first, you will recieve five groups of five letters. Don't worry about this not working. All you have to do is decode the letters, then space them out to make groups of four. For example, if I had the letters "hlcnt peaso dxsts mifea ieoes", I would space them out into groups of four like this: hlcn tpea sodx stsm ifea ieoe. Don't worry about the one leftover letter; you won't need it. So I set up my grid to look like this: Then I enter the letters down the columns in alphabetical order. Starting with my first set of letters in the the A column in cavern, then C and going through the other letters so it looks like this: Then read it across the rows starting with B, then E, L and last U. So, now it reads "This is an example of the codes." After you decode your letters the phrase will tell you your password. Step Three : Globbit Temple Having entered the Cavern you can now go to the Globbit Temple on Salt Street in Grophtown and gain entry. The Globbit priest here will now ask you to gather Gloseeds and create the various Globbit creatures through Alchemy. Category:Templates Category:Quests